Escape
by SukiRin
Summary: Sakura, the princess of Japan had an engagement with Syaoran, the Prince of China. They all escaped, but still they met each other. What difficulties will Sakura and Syaoran face,will they ever be happy ever after? SxS, TxE and MxT
1. Prologue

AN: this is my 4th fanfic, hope you like my idea.

Disclaim: CCS does not belong to me, and they never will, they belong to this awsome group called CLAMP.

* * *

Prologue: 

"Hey, why we are still in the same place?" a beautiful woman complained, she was holding a child who's not even one year old yet.

"Why you are complaining, is it you who wants to come for a holiday in the alliance country of ours? We are totally lost and stop blaming on me!" the man beside was mad by her attitude.

"Ai……" the only thing they can do now is doing nothing.

They fell in asleep without knowing, but someone woke them up……

"Do we have to do this, is this the only way? Prince." "En." The man was really sure. "Ai, ok, I agree."

"WA, my poor daughter!" "Stop crying, you are driving me mad!" this pair of couple had a little argument. But the child in their arms was laughing, doesn't even know her parents had already "sold" her out……

* * *

AN: alright people, i know this is short, but remember this is only a prologue. anyway, review plzzzzz 


	2. The unbelievable engagement

AN: hello people, the real story starts now, i hope you like it really.

Disclaim: i do not own any characters in CCS, not one thing so far.

* * *

Chapter one: the unbelievable engagement

Seventeen years had past since that day, the couple had become the King and the Queen, they had had lots more children, but they loved Sakura the most, because they knew that she will be marring to their alliance country. Even though they really don't want to marry her away, but they have to. Hope that she will understand her parents.

But now, Sakura doesn't know anything about it, she live happily everyday. She had grown into a beautiful girl, more beautiful than her mother. She's also really naughty, wanting to play outside of the palace, which the King and Queen worried the most about her. But Sakura still do what she wants, slipping away from the palace. She has really good Justus and Kung Fu skills, so she won't get into any dangerous situations generally.

But one day, Sakura was told to go to her father's room. The King had received a letter this morning from the emissary from the alliance country. He knew that it is time to tell Sakura about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------The King's Room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, come here, come to Otou-san." The King said.

"Hai."

"Sakura, um……Otou-san will tell you a story. About seventeen years ago, a couple went to a unfamiliar place for holiday, but they found out they were lost, they were rescued by the King of their alliance country, but they have a condition for helping them, the condition is to marry the couple's daughter to one of his son. Ok, the story had finished."

"Ah, is that is? That's boring!"

"But Sakura, it happened on us!"

"What's that, Otou-san?" actually Sakura already knew what that is, but she doesn't want to believe it is true.

"I and your Oka-san is the couple that year, I was only the Prince that time, and you were that girl, now they come for the marriage, you will have to marry to the alliance country after three days."

"What? After three days? Do I have to marry?" Sakura complained.

"Yes! You must!"

"HENG, you only care about yourself and Oka-san, not me, this is about my whole life! OK, I will marry to the alliance country, I hate you!" Sakura ran back to her room crying (pretend). But the King thought that Sakura had agreed (Author: How did you do the job as a father, doesn't even know Sakura's character. Sakura's fans: Yup, yup, we all know it. How come you don't know it since you are Sakura's father! King: It is not your business, stop annoying me, otherwise I will kill you!). He told the lords about Sakura's marriage. "Sakura, forgive me and don't hate me." The King thought afterwards.

Some of the lords under the King felt sorry for Princess Sakura; but some also agree with it, they thought this is a really good marriage; but some were angry, because they want their son to marry Princess Sakura (what an over exaggerated wish). But Sakura's brother was really angry; he went away, because he's going to have a look at his beloved sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Dreams (Sakura's room) ----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, Sakura……"

"Stop, Onii-san, I'm not deaf, don't have to call out that loud!" Sakura said blocking her ear.

"Sakura, do you know? Otou-san is going to marry you to the alliance country!"

"Don't exaggerate." Sakura said coldly, "I already knew it yesterday, Ai!"

"Oh? Really?"

"Alright, Onii-san, nothing will happened, just leave me alone!" She pushed Touya out the door.

"But, Sakura……"Sakura had shut the door before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm alright, just leave me alone, Brother!"

"But…Alright, don't do anything stupid, OK?" (…… Sakura is not that stupid.)

* * *

AN: this is the first chapter, i know is short, but this is just the topic... sorry, but review plzzz 


	3. Escaping from the marriage

AN: the second chapter is out. i should say this is quite boring. i hope it will get better.

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in CCS till now, CLAMP owns it. but i will later.

* * *

Chapter two: escaping the marriage

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's Dreams--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I do, I will have to marry to the alliance country three days later. Otou-san is so not good, that Prince from the alliance country, I don't even know his name, not now about his look, does that mean I have to give my whole life to him, you must be joking! That's impossible!" after Touya had gone, Sakura dropped into a deep thought.

"En, that's the only way. Even though it's a little bit sorry to Otou-san, but this is about my whole life, I must do this. After all it is Otou-san who made this happened, it's him who had made me do that. Hehe, Otou-san, the only thing I can say to you is sorry!" Sakura's making reasons for herself, to confirm that she's right. "Yuki, Yume (Sakura's servant girls), come here!" Sakura's going to begin her planning.

"Yes, Ohime-sama, what do you want us to do?" Yuki and Yume said.

"Ok, prepare me some money. Also prepare me some boy's cloth, put in a suitcase, as soon as possible!" Sakura told them, because she knew, there's no time to lose in doing the job, she must leave the palace soon.

"But……"

"Stop standing there, hayaku and help me prepare those stuffs!" Sakura become impatient.

"But Ohime-sama, you are marring to the alliance country after three days, it looks like that you are going to leave the palace." Yume said.

"I am leaving; otherwise my whole life will be a mess!" Sakura said.

"But what should we explain to the King?" Yuki said.

"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble," Sakura said, "You had stayed with me more than ten years; Otou-san won't do any harm on you. Furthermore, I'm sure you don't want to go to the alliance country with me, we don't know anyone there, isn't it boring?"

"But……Alright, we will consent you." Yuki and Yume said.

"Ah, you guys are so good, my good servant girls. Come on, help me prepare those stuffs, don't tell anyone about this, not even my Onii-san Prince Touya. I'm going to slip away tonight!" Sakura said happily.

"Hai, Ohime-sama." Yuki and Yume begin to prepare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------In front of the Palace door at night------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this time, Sakura had changed into the clothes of a lady-in-waiting, she said to one of the soldiers, "Soldier-onii-chan, Ohime-sama told me to do something for her outside of the Palace, could you please open the door!"

"But, look, it's pretty late, you can come again tomorrow!" the soldier said.

Sakura knew they will say that, she took ten taels (两 a unit of money) out of her sleeve, and said, "Please just let me go, otherwise it is not very good if Ohime-sama get angry, en?"

"That's alright, open the door!" what a cupidity person.

Just like that, Sakura slipped out of the Palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------Syaoran's room in the Palace of the alliance country---------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" a handsome boy asked. He's name is Eriol, the guardian of the Prince. And the handsome boy who pulled a long face is the Prince of this country, Le Syaoran. They were master and servant outside, but they called each other brother at private times.

"Ai, this is all my Father's fault, he told me to marry the princess of the alliance country, a girl who I don't love, a girl who I don't even know her name and what she looks like. That's annoying!" Syaoran said helplessly.

"Ya, you are so poor." Eriol said.

"NO, I will change the situation. I'm Le Syaoran, nothing will make me surrender. Eriol, prepare a suitcase, we are going to leave the Palace soon." Syaoran announced.

"Are you going to……"Eriol guessed in shock.

"Yes, I'm going to leave, escape from the marriage, I can't accept this inexplicable engagement!" Syaoran laughed.

* * *

AN: how is it? fun? i think it's fun, i hope you do too. enjoyyyyyy. and review plzzzzzz. 


	4. The first encounter

AN: a new character coming out just briefly, there will be his part later in the story, his name is Daidouji Tokuka, which is Tomoyo's father.

Disclaime: i don't know own any characters from CCS, the belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Chapter three: The first Encounter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside of the Palace----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, this is great! I'm now out of the Palace, you can't tell me to do things!" Sakura thought happily, "Where can I go now? Right, I'll go to Tomoyo-chan's and have a look at my Godfather on the way!"

Tomoyo is a friend that Sakura had made a few years ago when she slipped away from the Palace, and Sakura had made a Godfather 'on the way', whice is Tomoyo's father. Of course, except Tomoyo, no one knew Sakura is the Princess; otherwise how could Tokuka (Tomoyo's father) have her as a Goddaughter?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Out side of Tomoyo's house-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dong, dong, dong……" a shower of hurried knockings comes through the door of Tomoyo's.

"Coming, who is it?" a servant girl come to open the door, "Ah, Sakura-ogyou-san, coming in, Master and ogyou-san missed you so much!"

"Hehe, I knew they would." Sakura said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Now in Sakura's Dreams----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, Sakura, open the door!!" Touya's yelling outside of Sakura's Dreams.

"Good afternoon, Ouji-sama." Yuki said with her head down.

"Oh, where is Princess Sakura?" Touya asked.

"She, she……"Yuki didn't know what to say.

"Where is she?" Touya became inpatient, he opened the door. On the table, he saw a letter.

"Otou-san, Oka-san, and Onii-san:

Forgive me for leaving but it is impossible for me to marry into the alliance country. I am very sorry. Please don't worry!

Sakura."

"What! Stupid Sakura!" Touya felt onto the chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tomoyo's house---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo-chan, Godfather!" Sakura ran into the garden yelling.

"Ah, Sakura-chan you are here, we missed you so much! Hayaku, come to my room." Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her room not even allowing Sakura to talk to her Godfather. Tokuka only smile and sighed.

------------------------------------------Tomoyo's room------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, you are finally here. I heard about what happened to you. You slipped away again?" Tomoyo said.

"Ya, it's all Otou-san's fault, he told me to marry to the Prince of our alliance country, so I just slipped away!" Sakura told Tomoyo.

"That's true, if I was you, I will escape too. Sakura-chan, come and try on the new clothes that I had made, I have both genders." Tomoyo said to Sakura with excitement.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said helplessly.

"It's not easy for you to come out so it's a good chance to have some fun outside. Boy's clothes are easier to move in, you know?"

"Why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, you are sooooo handsome!"

"You too, Tomoyo-chan."

When Sakura and Tomoyo changed into boy's clothes, they looked really handsome and attractive.

"Sakura, where can we go? What about Tomoeda, though it's only a little town, the weather these days is really nice, let's go to Tomoeda ok?"

"Ok, right, let's hire a carriage!"

"Ok!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------The other side-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran-kun, Japan is very beautiful!"

"Ya, let's hire a carriage and have some fun." Syaoran suggested.

"Agreed!"

Eriol and Syaoran escaped too, they are now in Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hiring Place------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr., we want to hire a carriage!" Syaoran said to the salesman.

"Sorry Sir, the last carriage was hired out to those two gentlemen." The salesman said pointing a direction outside.

"Oh, thank you very much."

Syaoran walked towards the direction, he saw two handsome gentlemen － Sakura and Tomoyo (They were dressed in boy's clothes).

"Ah, excuse me, sir."

Sakura turned around, and said, "Can I help?"

"Oh, here is the problem. I and my friend are going to Tomoeda, but there's none carriages left, I just want to know can we hire the carriage from you, we will give you twice as much as the hire price."

"Oh. That' all right then! We are going to Tomoeda too; you can come with us if you don't mind! We certainly don't!"

"Thank you very much!" he said as he got into the carriage.

* * *

AN: i don't really like this chp, well, what do u think, review plzzzzzzzz,


	5. Hakumitsu Shyakai

AN: hihi, this is the 4th chp, pretty nice i think. there's another character of mine coming up in the story, his name is Hakumitsu Shyakai, i should say that he likes Sakura when he knew that Sakura is a girl.

Disclaime: i do not own any characters in CCS, CLAMP owns it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shyakai Hakumitsu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the carriage---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time, the carriage is already on its way towards Jiang-Nan. Eriol is driving it.

"Thank you very much you two gentlemen, otherwise I don't know how long we have to wait for it!" Syaoran said to them.

"Oh, you are welcome; we are going the same way, it's better to have some allies on the way." Sakura said smiling.

"En, my name is Syaoran Le; just call me Syaoran or Lang (It means wolf). This is my friend Eriol Hiraguizawa. What should I call you gentlemen? " Syaoran introduced

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. This is……" just when Tomoyo want to introduce Sakura to him, Sakura cried out.

"Lang, is that the Lang for wolf? Ha-ha, how come there's people calling Lang, ha-ha!"

Syaoran's face turned green when he heard that. Ai, no way, why did his parents calling him 'Lang'? But he didn't show that he's angry, and asked. "What happened if it is? What is your name then, Sir?"

"Me, I won't change my name no matter what. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered.

"Ha-ha, Sakura. It felt totally like a girl's name!" Syaoran teased her.

"Heng, it's better than yours, big wolf!"

"Err! Little girl." As he said so, he said it out and turned around at the same time with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't do that!" Tomoyo said to her.

"And, Syaoran, don't be so rude to Sakura-kun!"

"En, ok Tomoyo-chan, I'll stop that." Sakura said.

"Heng, me too, I'll stop for the time being." Syaoran said.

"Ai!" Eriol and Tomoyo signed for this strange couple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------At night---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo had gone to sleep. But the style they slept… Tomoyo put her head on the window, really gentle. But Sakura…her whole body was lying on Tomoyo, there's some clear liquid dripping from her mouth (Ha-ha, I guess you all know what that is, she's a princess, but she has the sleeping style of a little baby! Sakura: It's not your business!)

Syaoran hadn't slept yet, he just had the chance to have a good look at Sakura and Syaoran. He saw the cute look of Sakura; a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

"Um, Syaoran-kun, why are you smiling at nothing?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Syaoran suddenly released his liberty, and canceled it off his mind.

It's nearly dawn; Syaoran had already gone to sleep. But Sakura had been 'kissed' by a mosquito, she woke up unhappily. "Annoying mosquito, how dare it kiss me!" Sakura thought angrily.

She can't sleep anymore, looking around. She saw Syaoran right on the face. His eyes were shouting, but it showed his handsomeness completely. "Actually, he's pretty handsome! En? How can I think he's handsome, he's ugly, that's not called handsome!" She thought turning her head toward the wind.

Suddenly, to the instinct of a ninja, Sakura felt strange. She shouted aloud. "Something's wrong!!"

Syaoran heard it, and opened his eyes immediately, and said: "There's people waiting for us, be careful!!"

Eriol and Tomoyo woke up too. As expected, a moment later, a group of unknown Ninjas approached.

The four of them flew out of the carriage, to fight with them. Eriol is Syaoran's guard; of course, he's a really good ninja. Sakura and Syaoran were training as a ninja since they were little, they were also really good! For Tomoyo, since she met Sakura, she had learnt something from Sakura. Ninjas of lower levels are alright for her.

Not long after, the unknown Ninjas had lost, they were gone, and Sakura and the other three thought they had escaped, but not as expected. They were really sneaky. They threw out shurikens in the darkness. But suddenly, a person jumped out from the bush, which had helped Sakura to get rid of them.

"Thank you very much for helping, would you like to tell me your name?" Sakura said to him.

The boy had showed her a really attractive smile and said, "I'm Shyakai Hakumitsu, you don't have to say thank you, see you!"

"Where about are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to Jiang-Nan to found my family, to tell you the truth, I went away with my teacher to learn to become a ninja when I was only 5, so I can actually remember what they look like, now I'm graduated, so I'm going back home to see my family."

"That's a really nice coincidence; we are going to Jiang-Nan too, what about going together!"

"Ah, thanks!"

The 5 people were on their way heading toward Jiang-Nan again.

* * *

AN: how do you think...about Shyakai? he's really great. enjoyyyyy and review plZZZZZZ  



	6. Hakumitsu Yuuko

AN: another new character of mine coming up. her name is Hakumitsu Yuuko. yes, u r right, she is Shyakai's younger sister. but they didn't know.

Disclaim: CCS doesnot belong to me, They belong to CLAMP, if any says they does, i will kill them (i no u won't)

* * *

Chapter 5: Hakumitsu Yuuko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------In the carriage---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Shyakai-kun, your ninja skills is really good! From the ways they threw those shurinkens, they are really good Ninjas too, but you got away from them easily! " Syaoran opened his mouth.

"Ha, that's a little case. What should I call you guys?" Shyakai Hakumitsu asked.

"My name is……"Syaoran haven't even finished his sentence, when Sakura called out.

"His name is Wolf!"

"Ah? Wolf?"

"Don't be stupid! Don't believe him (her), he's (she's) not saying the truth. My name is Le Syaoran; this is Hiraguizawa Eriol, my friend, the person who keeps sprouting nonsense's name Kinomoto Sakura and this is his (her) friend Daidouji Tomoyo." As Syaoran finished, he stared hard at Sakura but instead of staring back, Sakura showed a crazy face to him.

"Kinomoto Sakura, your name sound's like a girl! You look like a girl too! What a pity you're a boy!" Hakumitsu Shyakai said playfully.

"Ha, I know it's a pity, but my Okaa-san really wanted a girl so she treats me like a girl. It's not that much of a surprise!" Sakura smiled awkwardly.

……

Another day had past, when they finally arrived at Jiang-Nan.

"Ah, Tomoade is so beautiful! It's good that we came!" Sakura said when she got out of the carriage.

"Ha-ha, Sakura-chan, this time we must have a fun trip. We didn't get to play last time we went on a trip!" Tomoyo complained.

"Ah-ya, Tomoyo-chan, why do talk about that thing again! We won't meet Brother this time." Sakura said, couldn't stop thinking how Touya had restricted her from dong things.

"Hey, which hotel are we going to stay at?"

"Of course the most comfortable and splendid one!" Syaoran replied.

"That's obvious, I need a good rest!" Sakura said too.

"What a pig!" Syaoran whispered to himself.

The five of them walked on the street together, which had attracted the attentions of the girls.

"Ah, that's one's soooo handsome!"

"No, that one's more handsome!"

…… (What a mess of conversation.)

--------------------------------------------In a certain hotel-------------------------------------------

"It seemed that this one is the best!"

"Welcome, gentlemen, are you staying over night or just for meal?" The servant said to them.

"Staying. Four in total." Eriol said.

"No, it's five, I'm staying too." Shyakai added.

"En? Aren't you going back home?" Tomoyo asked questioningly.

"I'll stay here for a while, I will go back later." He replied.

"No problems, five gentlemen, just come with me." The Servant said walking upstairs.

"Ah, this place is pretty good!" Sakura said soliloquy.

"Sakura-chan, HAYAKU, let's go have a look around!" Tomoyo called from outside of the door.

"Coming!!" Sakura put down her stuff in a hurry then ran outside.

----------------------------------------------On the street----------------------------------------------

"Ai, what the heck, you came too!" Sakura stared at Syaoran and complained.

"This place does not belong to you; do I have to ask for your permission to come out? And, do you think I want to go the same way as you?" Syaoran's really, really angry.

"HAYAKU and go!! Hakumitsu ogyou-san's coming!" Someone called out, and ran away in a hurry.

"Ai, why people are gone when they heard that?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Gentleman, it looks like that you came from another city so you don't know this! The Ogyou-san from the Hakumitsu family is famous from arbitrariness, just like those local tyrants." An old man said to them.

"Oh, it looks like that she's pretty annoying; I really want to know what she looks like." Sakura thought.

--------------------------------------The other side of the street--------------------------------------

"Meiling, the sun's so bright, hold the umbrella for me!" a girl in fancy makeup said.

"What ever, I'm your cousin, not your servant girl!" the girl with sackcloth said, the sack cloth didn't cover up her dignity.

"What ever, did you forget, if it's not your Otou-san who requested my Otou-san to adopt you, you are already a moocher now, it is your pleasure to be the servant girl of the Hakumitsu family. You will have to remember from now on, you are not the ogyou-sama of the Le family anymore, you are a servant girl of me, Yuuko Hakumitsu." The girl in fancy makeup said, she especially said the word "servant girl" out really loud.

"Ai!" the girl sighed, holding up the umbrella.

Her name was Le Meiling. She used to have a happy family; she's also a girl who doesn't have to worry about anything. But a really bad lord wanted the money of her family. He made trips for her family and got all the money, her parents died not long after. Her Otou-san had requested to his Brother-in-law (which is Meiling's uncle) to adopt her before he died.

And she was Meiling's uncle's daughter; her name is Hakumitsu Yuuko, a few months smaller than her. She got coddled since childhood, she's jealous that Meiling's prettier than she was, so she took Meiling as a servant girl.

"Ai-ya, there's a new café here, let's go have a look!" Yuuko said. And by the time, Sakura and the others had just come in too.

Yuuko drank a little from the cup, but she spit is out straight after, "Aiya, it this for people to drink? It's so disgusting, tell your master to come."

Straight after, a man ran out, and said humbly: "Hakumitsu-ogyou-sama, I'm very sorry, I didn't serve you very well, and you may take it free!"

"Heng, I don't think the tea cost anything expensive, what about this, there is a necklace that I like, the price is really high, if you have sincerity, come and apologize to me tomorrow at my house."

"No problems, no problems!" the Master of the café said.

Sakura and the others saw exactly what had happened.

"Meiling, I'm thirsty, give me a cup of tea."

"I thought you don't like drinking the tea here?" Meiling asked.

"Before means before, now means now, I want to drink it now, give me a cup!"

"Hai." Meiling said torpidly.

Soon, Meiling took a cup of tea over. Hakumitsu Yuuko put out her foot purposely, and tripped her over, the tea spoiled onto Hakumitsu Yuuko. "Ai-ya, what are you doing!" she slapped her right on her face.

"I……, it was you foot that tripped me, so…so…that happened." Meiling said with complaint in her voice.

"Heng, how dare you talking me back?" She said wanting to slap Meiling again.

Meiling shut her eyes because of fear but the pain she was expecting never came. She opened her eyes again, what she saw was that a gentleman was holding Yuuko's hand and said, "You stop that now."

"Ah, how dare you have people helping you? Alright, I won't slap you anymore. You stop following me now." After she had finished, she went with her servants.

"Ogyou-san, are you alright?" the gentleman asked (that's Sakura).

"I'm alright, but I don't have anywhere to go now, will you take me in, musuko-sama?" Meiling implored.

"Ah…Alright!" Sakura agreed.

"Ai-ya-ya, I didn't that you're a really just person." Syaoran finally said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, there are still heaps of things that you don't know about me!"

Following that, Sakura introduced Meiling to the others.

* * *

AN: don't think that Meiling and Syaoran are from the same family, that's impossible, Syaoran is the prince, and Meiling is only a random (XD ah, pretty) girl. they didn't know each other until Sakura introduced Meiling to them. anyway, review plzzzzzz, i'll be waiting for you 


	7. The accident

AN: this is the sixth chapter, Yuuko has done something really bad to Sakura and Meiling. what is it? just read and found out.

Disclaim: CCS does not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter 6: the accident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------In the café----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha-ha……"Sakura and the others were talking happily, laughter break out of their mouth every now and then.

But, they didn't found that Hakumitsu Shyakai was standing there thinking, his expression was serious; he was still thinking what had happened earlier.

"Hakumitsu Yuuko, her last name is also Hakumitsu, are we a family? No, I won't accept that, that girl is just too aggressive."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------In the hotel--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan, come to my room for a sec!" Sakura and the others stayed out really late, and now they finally came back to the hotel.

"Oh, coming!" Tomoyo called back. "Meiling-chan, HAYAKU!"

"Ah." Meiling had been in a daze. That is not impossible, those two big "boys", telling a girl to go to "his" room at the time of midnight; this made her a little bit vexatious. "Never mind, I think Sakura-musuko-san and Tomoyo-musuko-san don't like those people, just go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Inside Sakura's room----------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo-chan, I think let's just tell her, it will be easier afterward." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"En, alright!" Tomoyo said.

When they made sure that Syaoran and the others won't around, Sakura began the "long" talk. "Meiling-chan, we want to tell you one thing." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo put their hair down. "Meiling-chan, the truth is that I and Tomoyo-chan are both girls."

"AH!" Meiling's response is not because she's surprised, but because she's been terrified by how beautiful Tomoyo and Sakura is. They are just so pretty, Sakura, she had long and brown hair, big emerald eyes, smooth and pure white skin, even though they were in boys' clothes, but that didn't take their elegant demeanours out of them, they are really just angels.

"Wa, you two are so pretty!" Meiling said.

"You are really pretty too." Tomoyo said back to her.

"That's the truth, but don't ever tell anybody that we are actually girls, OK?" Sakura told Meiling.

"Hai, this is our secret, I won't tell anyone one!" Meiling smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, how comfortable!" Sakura opened the door, and said with a stretch.

"Herr, you are finally awake, little pig!" Syaoran teased at the dining table.

"Heng, big wolf!" Sakura called back angrily.

Just when Syaoran wants to talk back, Meiling and Tomoyo opened the door that's just been closed by Sakura.

"Ah, did you three slept together last night!" Syaoran said surprisingly.

"Ah, don't misunderstand, we were talking last night." Meiling explained.

Sakura walked towards the counter, she said to the master. "Sir, we want another room."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you don't have to." Meiling said.

"What do you mean I don't have to? Having another room by yourself is better!" Sakura said with the tone of command.

"Oh, alright!" Meiling answered.

"That's right, good girl!" Sakura smiled at her and carried on with what she was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the street------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and the others had their breakfast, and went out. But it 's a small world; they saw that disgusting girl again.

"Ai-ya, is this Meiling, it had just been one day since we parted, and I wasn't expecting that you had found a new master!" she said lordly.

"Get lost, the girl with heavy makeup." Sakura said without even looking at her. She did this on purpose, to get a little revenge for Meiling.

That Hakumitsu Yuuko's face soon turned green, Sakura was tittering at the side. But that Hakumitsu Yuuko was still trying to stay come, she's trying to look like that nothing had happened. She carried on. "Ai-ya, Sakura-musoko-sama, you are really humorous." Because she don't want to look gaffe in front all those handsome boys. She has interests in all five of them at the originals, but when Sakura treated her like this, she changed her target to the other four. (Too selfish, how could the other four have interest in her? She must be dreaming.)

"This is your first time in Tomoeda, have you been to any places? I'll do the honours of the landholder, and show you around! What about going boat riding?" Hakumitsu Yuuko suggested, I think everybody knows what she was thinking!

"Heng!" Sakura answered unhappily.

"No problems?" But unluckily Syaoran did the opposite of what he (she) wanted. "Why not, little girl, are you afraid?"

"Who said I'm not going, I want go and I'm definitely going to go!" Sakura heard what Syaoran had said, she can not bear been teased, she consented Yuuko.

"Ah, that's great. Maid, go and prepare the stuff we need." Hakumitsu Yuuko said.

"Hai, ogyou-sama!" the maid went away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------By the riverbank-----------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later, they came to the riverbank, there were two little boats parked.

"Ah, will Tomoyo-sama give me the pleasure to share a boat with you?" Hakumitsu Yuuko won't give out any chance to stay with her ideal four.

"I'm sharing with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo refused her invitation.

"Huh, that's all right." She heard that Sakura is also there, she changed her target. "Ah, Syaoran-sama, do you mind if I share a boat with you?"

"I don't care!" Syaoran replied, actually he doesn't like Hakumitsu Yuuko either.

"Ah, that's great!" Hakumitsu Yuuko yelled cheerfully.

"Meiling-chan, just come with us!" Sakura said to Meiling.

"OK!" Meiling answered without a second thought.

"Ah, Shyakai-kun, who are you going to share with?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I don't really want to go boat riding, I'll just stay on the bank, you guys can go." Shyakai replied.

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------On the boat---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling became really good friends; they talked happily all the time. But Syaoran was so unlucky, that Hakumitsu Yuuko talks with a delicately pretty voice all the time, asking about this and that, this made Syaoran and Eriol really annoyed, they are really regreting about letting her come.

"Ah, Ah!" Hakumitsu Yuuko stood up purposely, and pretended that she had lost her balance; she pushed at Meiling when no one's watching.

"Ah, HELP!" Meiling yelled out, Sakura went to pull her, but she fell into the water with Meiling instead.

The two of them fell into the water, and soon disappeared. "Ah, who can help Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan, they can't swim!" Ai, Sakura isn't afraid of anything, except water and ghosts.

With a sound of "Splash", Syaoran and Eriol jumped into the water to help Sakura and Meiling.

After a little while, Sakura and Meiling were pulled up by Syaoran and Eriol. "Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, wake up, don't scare me!"

With a few coughing, Meiling and Sakura opened their eyes.

"Ah, great, you woke up!" Tomoyo said with worries.

"Don't worry, I won't die." Sakura said embarrassingly.

* * *

AN: so how do you feel, what do you think about Yuuko, she's really bad a, i hate her really much, plZZZZZZZZZ reveiw. tnx


	8. after the accident

AN: i aplogize about my later undate. i had absolutely no idea about what im going to write, so that's why im taking so long on this chapter, but anyway, i hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters does not belong to me, currently there are two characters that belongs to me. they are Yuuko Hakumitsu and Shyakai Hakumitsu

* * *

Chapter 7: After the Accident

------------------------------------------On the riverbank-----------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, you're really scaring me. How did you fall into the water when nothing went wrong?" Tomoyo said tensely.

"Ah, I don't know either, I felt like that someone had pushed me, Sakura-kun came to help me, but he fell with me!" Meiling explained.

"Heng, God helped you this time, but definitely not the next!" Hakumitsu Yuuko thought.

"Ai-ya, little girl, you can't even swim, me and Eriol had to jump into the water to rescue you." Syaoran complained.

"Gomen." Sakura said in a tiny voice coughing.

"It's anyone living nearby? They were wet all through; they need to get change into some dry close." Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, there's one nearby." Hakumitsu Yuuko's chamberlain said.

"Let's go there."

---------------------------------------------In the house--------------------------------------------

"Oba-sama, can we place borrow some clothes, three for boys and one for girls. My friends had fallen into the water accidentally; here's the payment for it." Tomoyo handed over the money to the oba-san.

"That's alright, but I've only got two sets of clothing for boys, can anyone wear the girls' ones?" Oba-san said.

"Um… alright! Sakura-chan, gomen, can you please wear the girls' one?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um…alright." Sakura replied lightly.

"Ah, you can go get change." After a while, oba-san took out some clothes. "They are only peasant clothes, hope you won't mind."

"Oba-sama, is there any other spare rooms? I want to have a room by myself; I don't like getting change in front of other people." Sakura said. Want her to get change in front all of those boys? Are you joking?

"Chi, are you afraid of us watching?" Syaoran said.

"Don't worry, there's another room over there." Oba-san said.

Not long after, they were ready, because Sakura's hair was wet, she had left them down. Which made her look like a girl (she is a girl) all of them were so surprised.

"This musuko-sama is really pretty, if they hadn't told me that you are a boy, I will think that you are a girl!" Oba-san saw Sakura and said.

"Heh-heh, really?" Sakura laughed embracing. She thought. "It looks like I have to be more carefully; otherwise they will realize that I'm a girl."

"Heng, a complete sissy." Syaoran said unconcernedly.

"Let's tie it up!" Tomoyo said, soon, she tied Sakura's hair up so that no one will doubt about it.

They didn't doubt about it, but Hakumitsu Shyakai stared at Sakura for a long time, he suddenly saw a little hole on Sakura's ears, it was the hole from wearing earrings. "That is……Oh, she's actually a girl!" he thought.

---------------------------------------------In the house--------------------------------------------

"Kinomoto-ouji-sama, gomen nasi, it is the first time we play together, and something like that happened! For my apology, will you mind coming to my house tomorrow?" Hakumitsu Yuuko said hypocritically, while she said so, she looked at Syaoran in a way which she thought was pretty.

Syaoran felt gooseflesh pop up all over him, he thought. "This girl is scary!!"

"Ah, that's all right! Nothing big!" Sakura said.

"Don't be so polite, just come!" Hakumitsu Yuuko said in a peevish voice.

"All right!" Everybody felt powerless, they agreed.

"Ah, that's great!"

-------------------------------------------------Hotel------------------------------------------------

"We are finally here, I'm going to take a hot and long shower, Tomoyo, and will you get me a change of clothes!" Sakura said when they arrived at the hotel.

"Hai, ogyou-sama" Tomoyo said the wrong word by accident, she changed immediately. "Iie, ouji-sama."

"How dare you calling me ogyou-sama!! Tomoyo!! I'm going to kill you." Sakura said so while she went up ready to hit Tomoyo.

"Heng, what a little girl." Syaoran said, as she copied what Sakura had just said in her voice. "'I'm going to kill you' how sick it is!"

"You, Le Syaoran, it's your death now!" Sakura showed a sinister smile.

Soon, you may hear the "HELPS!!" of Syaoran from the hotel.

Everybody just shook their head.

-----------------------------------------------At night----------------------------------------------

The sky is dark now, only a few stars to be seen, it seems that the moon is too shy, covering half of its face.

Hakumitsu Shyakai walked out of the hotel, to the river now far away from the hotel, walking alongside the riverbank, at last sat down by a quiet place. He took out a flute and began to play.

And now, Sakura had just taken a shower, and she is bored. Suddenly she heard the sound of flute music from far away. Her curiosity grew, she decided to go and have a look.

Sakura walked towards the riverbank silently, following the music, searching.

"Who?" Hakumitsu Shyakai yelled out as he heard the noise coming from behind.

"Ah, it's me. Kinomoto Sakura. It's really you, Hakumitsu-sama." Sakura greeted.

"Oh, it's Sakura-kun." Smile climbed up his face as Shyakai saw who it is. "Don't call me Hakumitsu-sama; just call me my name-----Hakumitsu Shyakai will be alright."

"Oh, hai. Hakumitsu" Sakura's "Hakumitsu" went a long time, and finally carried on. "Shyakai, hehe, is that right?" Shyakai was amused by her attitude. "So it was you who were playing the flute, I was wondering who it was." Sakura said.

"Oh, did I interrupt you guys?"

"Iie, I was only curious, carry on, I won't interrupt you." Sakura said as she found a clean place and lied down.

Shyakai began playing again; he couldn't stop looking over at Sakura. (Sakura's eyes were closed.)

A sudden wind blew by, which messed up Sakura's hair a little, but it didn't look bad, instead it is a type of tousled beauty, Shyakai studied her carefully; skin as pale as snow, a kind of red face from the heat, eyelashes that curl up automatically. "If she dresses up as a girl, she must look extraordinarily beautiful." He thought.

All of a sudden Sakura opened her eyes; she blushed when she saw that he is looking. "It's pretty late, let's go back."

"En, alright."

When they reached the hotel, all they saw is Syaoran soothing his face which was punched by Sakura, he said. "Ai-ya, this is bad, that baka is so mean!"

"Wu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Sakura laughed as she saw that. "So you care this much about how you look!"

"Huh? It's none of your business!" Syaoran said. But when he saw Shyakai was behind Sakura, he asked in a bad temper. "What were you doing with him outside?"

"He-he, I M N O T T E L L I N G Y O U!" Sakura said spelling the words out individually.

Following that, you can hear yelling within 50m radius around the hotel.

* * *

AN: how is it people? do you mind just click the blue botton down there? don't put too many hope into the next chapter, because i have no idea what so ever when im going to write it out. so...


	9. let‘'s be friends

AN:Im sorry i haven't been updating for so long...but finally...i've got this chapter finished...i hope you would like it...still...my grammar is bad...

* * *

Chapter 8: Let's be friends

-------------------------------------------In the morning-------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, it's time to get up!!!" Tomoyo yelled outside Sakura's bedroom door.

"HAI!" Sakura got dressed in her fastest speed, and opened the door.

If it weren't for the big fight with Syaoran, and Sakura suffering from insomnia, she won't be late today.

But Syaoran is not any better, his old wound made by Sakura hadn't healed properly, and now there is another serious wound, poor boy. But Sakura didn't do it on purpose, she just couldn't bear it any longer, and by waving her hand around, she slapped Syaoran on the face and on the same spot twice. That's just Syaoran's bad luck

"Hayaku Sakura, we have to go to the Hakumitsu's house today! They are waiting for us!" Tomoyo said. "AH!! Sakura-kun, your face…"

"What's wrong with my face??" Sakura asked.

"Good heavens go have to look yourself!" Meiling said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura hadn't realized yet, she screamed when she looked into the mirror. "AH!! How did that happened?"

Because Sakura suffered from insomnia, she didn't slept very well, so she looked really pale and her eyes were all swollen.

"It looks like you just have to go without me. I'll scare even ghosts away with that look!" Sakura said depressingly. "Ai, so lonely."

"Don't worry, Sakura-kun, is not only you who's not going, Syaoran-kun can't go either, his face is swollen. You know why. Anyway, you should be happy we're not going! At least you aren't forced to like we are." Tomoyo said helplessly.

"Oh, good luck then!" Sakura said thankfully. "Tomoyo, I won't go out, I look scary to be seen anyway."

"Okay, we'll try to come back early." Meiling and Tomoyo replied.

"I'll try to catch some sleep." With that sentence Sakura vanished into her room.

-------------------------------------------Near noon-------------------------------------------

"Ah, so comfortable!" Sakura stretched her arms. She looked into the mirror; finally, her eyes are not so swollen now. After a long, dreamless sleep she felt hungry. Of course she would be; she didn't eat any breakfast, after all.

"La la……"Sakura silently hums to herself; ready to get her lunch, or more accurately brunch (that is, breakfast and lunch)

As she walked past Syaoran's room, the door to Syaoran's room cracked open, and they came eye to eye.

"O…ohayou." Sakura felt guilty when she saw Syaoran's still swollen face.

"Ah, ohayou." Syaoran sounded happy.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday; it was my fault that your face is still swollen." Sakura apologized.

"Ah." Syaoran felt surprised. "Iie, that's nothing, I didn't do the right thing either."

"But I made your face swollen." Sakura said with guilt.

"If that's the case, what about coming to lunch with me?"

"Sure, I was going to go as well, let's go together." Sakura smiled.

"En, let's go."

--------------------------------------------On the street--------------------------------------------

"I'm so full." Sakura said.

"Hehe, you eat like a pig." Syaoran joked.

"You…forget it, I'm not going to fight anymore, why can't we be friends instead of fighting all the time?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Syaoran agreed straightaway. "Brother, should we take a trip to the stream?"

"Great." Sakura smiled happily.

----------------------------------------At the Hakumitsu's----------------------------------------

At the same time, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol had arrived at the Hakumitsu's.

"Ah, you have arrived." Yuuko said in a really delicate voice. "Hm, Meiling, you came as well!?" in another voice.

"Any problems? Or don't you welcome our friend? Should we go then?" Tomoyo said in a polite but venomous voice.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong! I just…doubted my eyesight. Please, come inside." Yuuko's expression immediately changed into another, very sweet and childish smile.

--------------------------------------------By the stream-------------------------------------------

"So, brother…" Syaoran was going to say something, but Sakura interrupted him.

"Don't call me brother; it doesn't sound right to my ears."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just call me Sakura."

"Sakura. Then please call me Syaoran as well, just stop calling me big wolf." Syaoran said.

"Hehe…" Sakura laughed. "Syaoran." Sakura said dragging the sound.

"Ai…I give up." Syaoran shook his head helplessly.

Later on, Sakura and Syaoran walked onto a cluster of grass, they sat under a tree.

The weather on that day was so nice, and the atmosphere by the stream was even better. Every now and then birds would sing a sweet melody of harmony. It was a beautiful garden of all things natural and untouched.

"Oh, Sakura, I was going to ask you before, but you stopped me, I just want to ask. Why did you came to Jiang-Nan, I don't really think it was simply sight-seeing?" Syaoran said and looked at Sakura right in the eye.

"Ha, you guessed? Then I'll tell you. Don't you dare tell anyone OK? I was escaping from a marriage." Sakura said staring into the sky.

"Huh? Nani, you're escaping a marriage?" Syaoran said with his eyes BIGGGG.

"You don't believe me?"

"Iie. It's just such a coincidence. I was escaping a marriage too." Syaoran answered.

"Oh? Really? So you don't like your bride?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I didn't know what she looked like; I don't even know her name so how could I love her? What about you?" Syaoran said.

"Ah? Boku wa, hehe, I'm the same as you. I think he would have been really ugly!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I think my fiancée would be really ugly too."

"Ah….tui…"Syaoran and Sakura both sneezed.

----------------------------------------At the Hakumitsu's----------------------------------------

"This place, why is it so familiar? It feels like I know every flower and every blade of grass here. But this is my first time here. Is this really my home?" Shyakai thought.

"Come with me to the lounger!" Yuuko said.

But Shyakai walked to the opposite direction without even thinking.

"You…"

Shyakai walked by himself, until he came to a door. "Should I go in, or…I'll go in!"

He pushed open the door gently, inside it was so clean and tidy.

"How did you come here?" Yuuko asked him.

"Boku wa….I just felt so familiar with this place, I came here without even thinking." Shyakai said.

"Familiar? But this is your first visit, how can you be familiar? You…en? This is…" Yuuko saw the jade Shyakai was wearing. "Where did you get this?"

"This jade? My Sensei told me that I had it since I was very young." Shyakai answered.

"What did you say?" An old man said from outside the door. "Are you Shya-chan?"

"How…how did you know my name?" He stared at him.

"I'm your Otou-san, Shya-chan. I sent you away to study as a ninja since your were very young, can't you remember us? If you don't believe me, this jade could prove it; Yuu-chan has one as well." The old man said.

Yuuko took out the jade as well. "Otou-san, it's really you!" Shyakai said in amazement.

"Yes, my child."

--------------------------------------------By the stream-------------------------------------------

"Hei, look over there!!" Syaoran yelled to Sakura pointing over to a direction.

Sakura looked at where he had pointed, it was a flower bed. "WOW" Sakura exclaimed in amazement at what she saw.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Syaoran said.

"Hai!" Sakura said nodding. "This is so pretty! Like a fairy tale, look!" Sakura ran towards it and picked up a flower. "They are so KAWAII!"

"Unbelievable, you like flowers. That's just so…girly," Syaoran teased.

"Hehe, of course, don't you think they are KAWAII?" Sakura smirked.

"Ai…" Syaoran sighed. "You are so boring!"

"OH? You are the one who started this! You're going to pay!" Sakura grasped a handful of sand and threw them at Syaoran.

"Heng, you are not going to win!" Syaoran fought back.

Suddenly, Sakura slipped, and felt on top of Syaoran.

"Wei, how long are you planning to stay like that?" Syaoran said with a wry smile.

"Oh!" Sakura stood up, blushing. "Are you all right?" She asked him, just to adjust her emotions. Her heart was jumping so hard just before. Surely it would have, it's the first time she ever looked at him so closely.

"It's ok." Syaoran said, then pointing at Sakura's face. "Why do you look so much like an apple?"

"I don't!" Sakura fought.

"Clearly proven by the colour of your cheeks."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!!"

……

……

* * *

AN: yaya...it's me once again...so...how is it??? tell me what you think...and i'll try to improve... 


	10. friends

**AN:** hello guys, sorry that i haven't been updating for so long...i've been working on my english...so i hope this time it is better.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friends**

--Out in the fields--

"All right, I'm not fighting you anymore." Syaoran surrendered. "I don't want anymore wounds on my face."

"That's better." Sakura smiled in victory.

"Sakura, should we go there?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura nodded.

--Dusk--

"Haha, I think is time for us to go back to the hotel, come on!" Syaoran said.

"Sure! Oh wait, look over there!" Sakura pointed to a tree, and she took off just as Syaoran turned around. She called out as she ran. "Hey, let's compete, the one who reach the tree last will be punished, and I'm definitely winning."

"Not fair, you are cheating!!" Syaoran yelled in reply and started running too.

Sakura made a face at him as she ran.

But because of her not paying attention, she slipped and gave the ground a huge hug.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura snorted, but she had twisted her ankle, and it really hurts.

"Come on, climb onto my back, I'll take you back." Syaoran offered his help.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered in surprise.

"Hurry up or I'll go by myself and leave you here." Syaoran joked.

"Oh." Sakura climbed onto Syaoran's back.

His back is really wide and warm, Sakura soon fell asleep.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head; a smile crept onto his face.

--Outside the hotel--

"Yo, Eriol!" As Syaoran arrived at the hotel, Tomoyo and Eriol came back too.

"Syaoran-kun? Is Kinomoto-san alright?" Eriol saw Sakura on Syaoran's back and asked.

"Oh, Sakura? He accidentally hurt his ankle. I took him back, but he fell asleep, he's probably too tired." Syaoran said.

"Let me take over, you are probably tired too." Tomoyo offered.

"Oh, thanks." Syaoran answered handing Sakura over.

Tomoyo took Sakura back into her room, asking. "Sakura-chan, aren't you going to wake up?"

"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and asked in confusion. "Why am I here?"

"Syaoran took you back, my little piggy, waking up now? And, why are you together with Syaoran? And he's calling you Sakura instead of Sissy. Oh, Sakura-chan, tell me what happened today! Pretty please" Tomoyo asked with curiosity.

So Sakura told her what happened today.

And afterwards, they went out for dinner.

"Yo, I see you woke up." Syaoran greeted.

"Yup, thank you by the way." Sakura answered looking around. "Huh?? Where's Shyakai-kun??"

"Oh, he found his family today." Tomoyo said.

"Oh really? Who are they?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol answered this time. "It's that annoying girl Yuuko and her parents, they are actually Hakumitsu-kun's parents too."

"Nani??" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed together.

"That girl's nii-san?? The world is so small." Sakura complained.

"Ya, it will be a big problem when we meet again." Syaoran answered in disgust.

--At the hotel--

"Sakura, hurry up, wake up!!" Tomoyo and Meiling called outside the door.

"Coming, stop calling, I was up ages ago!" Sakura opened the door, seeing a bunch of people outside, "Huh? Why so many people? Are you all waiting for me??"

"Obviously, you are so slow, were you a snail or something? We've already waited half an hour!" Syaoran complained with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, can we go now?" Sakura apologized.

"Sure! I'm sure they are waiting."

--Outside the Hakumitsu mansion--

They arrived at the Hakumitsu mansion in the carriage.

"You've arrived at last." Shyakai greeted them.

"Sorry for having you wait so long." Eriol said.

"No problems, you are the guests, no harm made waiting." A girl walked out from behind Shyakai, the voice is gentle.

When they looked, it is amazingly Yuuko Hakumitsu.

Yuuko had changed her usual dressing style, right now she's wearing a very ladylike dress, and she hadn't put on heavy make ups like every other day, instead, she had only put on a little, which left them with a normal impression.

"You…you are Hakumitsu Yuuko??"

"Of course I am, inside out." Yuuko smiled, and her voice is unlike every other time, it is very gentle. "Come inside; don't stand in front the gate and talk."

--Inside the Hakumitsu mansion--

"Here, this is the lounge, please make yourself at home. Tsuki, come and serve our guests."

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled.

"No problem, you are the guests here." Yuuko returned Tomoyo with a smile too.

"Hakumitsu-san, you are so different today." Sakura said in a mocking voice.

"Hehe, sorry that I left a bad impression behind with you! I want to change myself, and go back to the old me. Do you mind being my friend?" Yuuko said,

"Huh?" They exclaimed in shock.

"You don't want to? I know I've been bad before, but please give me a chance to make up for my mistakes. Lee-kun, Hiraguizawa-kun, Kinomoto-kun, Daidouji-kun and Meiling-nee-san. Please" Yuuko pleaded.

"Ah, no no, we would love to." They smiled awkwardly.

"Really? That's great! You don't have to call me Hakumitsu-san, just call me Yuuko from now on." Yuuko said happily.

--At night--

They had a happy time at the Hakumitsu's place, but they have to go back.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Yuuko had changed a lot don't you think?" Sakura said to her friends.

"True, she had stopped mocking me like before, and she even apologized to me, and saying we are still good cousins." Meiling said happily.

"That's right. I'm thinking that Shyakai-kun had talked to her, and that's why she had changed." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe, but anyway, one more friend is one more friend." Sakura concluded.

* * *

**AN: **so...what do you think?? had i improved?? Yuuko changed a lot here...but still...i don't really like her...i hope you like me story...LOVE!!

review please!!o(∩∩)o...


End file.
